


The Mementos Bang Bus

by DraceDomino



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Casual Sex, Creampie, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Futanari, Group Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Lesbian road trip! Well...a trip to Mementos, anyway. The girls all like to get together to unwind, and to get some privacy they talk Mona into driving them around Mementos while they fuck each other silly.That...that's about it. LOOKIN' COOL SIMPLE ONESHOT SMUT!





	The Mementos Bang Bus

The Mementos Bang Bus  
-by Drace Domino

“Thanks for driving us around all night, Mona! Sure is sweet of you to agree to it!” As Ann spoke, she moved her hands across the backseat of the Morgana bus, almost as if she were petting her friend’s head when he was in feline form. It only made the engine hum a little louder, and Morgana’s voice chimed up from the front.

“Anything for you, Ann! I mean...Panther!” He was quick to correct himself. “The Phantom Thieves are on the job, after all!”

They weren’t, really, but they were still in uniform. As Mona rumbled through the long and twisting roads of Mementos, expertly dodging the various personas that would seek to cause them harm, the backseat of the black cat bus was rather packed. There were only four members of the Phantom Thieves out that night, but all four of them were wedged close together, and all four of them were in various states of undress. Queen and Oracle were firmly seated side-by-side while Ann and Haru were kneeling in front of them, heads in their laps as they sucked on their friend’s cocks.

It wasn’t the usual Phantom Thieves adventure, but what choice did they have? Everyone’s parents, sister, or grumpy old man father surrogate was home that night, leading the ladies of the group nowhere else to have their fun. A swing into Mementos for a bit of in-costume group sex was the only option, naturally!

“Hehehe...I’m kind of digging this.” Futaba beamed, one hand at the base of her cock as the other swept back and forth across Panther’s head, stroking her smooth cat mask. “Eager to get your milk, kitty? Well, I bet I can help with that…”

“Don’t make this weird, Oracle.” Panther responded with a tiny sneer, and then went right back to wrapping her lips around Oracle’s length. For a tiny girl, she had a bit of a monster between her legs - it wasn’t much to look at when first exposed, but after a bit of attention the thing had grown even bigger than Queen’s, which was already a girthy unit. As Ann bounced her head up and down in Futaba’s lap she was finding it progressively more difficult to take her all the way down - but it was something Oracle was more than happy to help with. The girl brought a slender leg up and wrapped it around the back of Panther’s head, pulling her down even deeper and giving another juvenile giggle.

“Nyaaa ha ha!” She beamed, and elbowed Queen in the waist. “Great bunch of sluts we’ve got, huh?”

Queen, who normally caught Futaba’s enthusiastic nature with a measured bit of patience, found herself all too happy to agree that evening. From behind her metal mask her eyes were shining, and she even wrapped an arm around the smaller girl’s shoulders to bring her in closer. While her other hand sunk into Haru’s poofy hair and guided the girl in her own cocksucking adventure, Queen spoke up with heated excitement and a hungry rumble to her voice.

“What do you mean ‘we,’ Oracle?” She asked, and licked her lips in predatory fashion as she drew them nearer to Futaba’s own. Very close to a kiss - one that the redhead was already whimpering and trying to lean in towards. “I’ve got three great sluts. You’ve got...my cock in your mouth!”

With a laugh, Queen suddenly flipped the script on the team’s hacker, slipping her hand behind the back of Oracle’s head and suddenly pushing it down towards her lap. Haru squeaked and only barely managed to get out of the way before impact, but when her head darted back she could see as Futaba’s grinning mouth replaced her own. The slender thing was bent in an awkward position but couldn’t be happier - leaning down to slurp on Queen’s member while her own was working its way deep into Ann’s throat.

The girls knew how to have a good time.

“Hmph! Surely you don’t think all of us are your property, Queen!” Haru spoke up, and slid a single finger across the rim of her wide, fancy hat in dramatic fashion. The spit lining her blushing cheeks diminished her swashbuckler look slightly, but still she persevered. “Why...the heroic Beauty Thief considers all of you her personal handmaidens! Now, pleasure me! I demand it!”

It was all in the most glorious of good fun, and that much was apparent on the smiling faces of the four friends. From Beauty Thief’s giggle as she braced a foot up on the back of the seat to Makoto’s smile as she pulled her close, to the fact that Futaba was groaning delightfully and giving as well as she was receiving. There wasn’t any defined roles or taboos between the four female members of the Phantom Thieves - just heroic young women enjoying each other’s bodies in the confines of a magical sentient cat bus.

They were a mess of tangled limbs for a while; Haru leaning into Makoto as the woman wrapped one arm around her waist and slid her hand underneath the girl’s slit, rubbing back and forth through the fabric of her tights. Futaba continued to bend forward in her own unique position, complete with a leg around Ann’s head while she knelt there on the floor. Not to be left out, the blonde stretched a hand up to grope at what she could - whether it was Makoto’s sack, Haru’s ass, or even once or twice pawing through Oracle’s soft red hair. Eventually Haru’s breasts were released for Queen to begin tending to them with her mouth, and the rumbling cat bus went quiet save for the sound of the engine running and the wet, hungry moans of the girls within.

All the while, Mona kept them on the right track. Once he got the hang of driving himself, it became all too easy to avoid trouble as they rolled through Mementos aimlessly. It was important to keep moving so they didn’t draw the attention of powerful dark forces, but other than that it was nothing that taxed him beyond enjoying the show. The best part was the smell - when he went back into his normal form, he’d be able to smell Ann’s pussy on his fur all night! He might even demand Ren go to sleep early so he could enjoy it quicker.

When one of the girls was about to cum, it became a bit of an event. Futaba was the first one to feel pleasure rumbling through her, and she let the girls know it by slipping her leg away from Ann’s head and yanking her mouth from Queen’s prick. She didn’t leave the older girl hanging; of course, and kept pumping Makoto’s length as she lifted her head up, voice croaking out in a desperate need.

“G...Gonna blow, girls…” She purred, and her rump began to lift from the seat. “S’coming…!”

Ann, Haru, and Makoto all grinned in delight at the news. Futaba had just barely managed to bring herself to stand up on the backseat as her peak finally arrived, and with her back wedged to the roof she slapped her free hand around her heavy, meaty length. Underneath her the other girls had all collected together just underneath the tip of her length, each with a wide smile on their face and tongues hanging out. As Futaba pumped herself the last few strokes towards completion Haru was the first to speak, giggling as she took over fondling Queen’s cock.

“Don’t worry about being greedy, girls!” She cooed, and shoved her face in between Makoto and Ann’s as if to demonstrate said avarice. “We can play here all night, after all!”

Futaba quaked in delight and thrust her hips forward, her tip twitching as it unleashed the expected torrent of cum. Hot, wet streaks of white were delivered in a payload that matched Futaba’s impressive girth, sloshing towards the three pretty faces lined up before her. The metal of Queen’s visor, the smooth leather of Panther’s, and even Beauty Thief’s classy orgy mask were all painted with streaks, and each girl received at least a swallow’s worth of cum upon her tongue. Futaba trembled and shook violently as she came, her thighs rapidly spasming and her member just continuing to dump load after load.

“Mmm! You’re doing wonderful, Oracle!” Ann was ever the cheerful delight, always happy to encourage her friends and revel in their success. She drug her tongue across the flat frame of Queen’s visor, and gulped down a big, tasty mouthful of white. “So different from the shy little thing when Makoto and I first met you!”

“Heh...I could barely get half-hard the first time.” Futaba remembered with a blush - and a big, meaty slap of her cock on top of Panther’s leather-clad head. She drained the last few drops onto the smooth surface, which Haru quickly dove in to clean with a series of kisses. Once Futaba was eased back into her seat again she took a deep breath, and gazed at the other girls with a fond, adoring look on her face. “...you three are the best friends a girl could have.” And then, the natural follow-up. “So which one of you wants to let Queen bust a nut inside of you?”

Haru and Ann were typically polite, happy young women...but there was a brief second where they gazed at each other jealously, each wanting to be the one to ride Makoto in the back of the bus. Cooler heads soon prevailed; however, as Makoto herself stood up as best as she could, making a spot and patting the seat behind her.

“Come on, girls, we’ve been through this a dozen times.” She chuckled, and nudged Haru towards the open seat. “Get close and cozy, and I’ll fuck you both!”

It was a fair agreement, and a true one in that they had enjoyed their get-togethers quite a bit over the past few months. Ever since Haru joined the Phantom Thieves their visits together had only increased in number - she was the perfect poofy-haired catalyst to encourage the other three to all new horny heights. Makoto would absolutely be able to fuck them both to a wonderful state of satisfaction, and even if she somehow popped before they did, it was a promise that they’d be fucking inside Mona all night.

Haru flopped back onto the seat and was soon joined by Panther, the blonde bracing her knees around Beauty Thief’s waist as she lowered down into her lap. The effort brought her impressive breasts right in line for Haru’s attention, and the two girls giggled at each other before Haru squeezed at those warm, leather-clad orbs and rubbed her face greedily back and forth across them. While they got comfortable Queen stepped forward to carry out her promise, but first she needed to leave the two girls’ pussies exposed. It was a quick enough affair with Panther’s leather outfit - just a few snaps pulled and her slit was exposed to the open air, though with Beauty Thief Queen had to grip the tights on both sides and rip them straight down the middle.

A gasp filled the air from Haru as her pussy was left bare, and soon Queen loomed forward with the tip of her cock squeezing against that tight, wet entrance. When she realized she’d be the first one getting fucked Haru gave a big smile towards Ann to tease her, though just to make sure there wasn’t any hard feelings she pulled her hands up around her head and brought her down to join her in a kiss.

A kiss laced with Futaba’s cum, of course. The lingering cream that still marked each girl’s face was swiftly licked away by one another before their mouths met, and it added a flavor to the ensuing makeout that made them both all the more excited. As they kissed and rolled their chests against one another’s Queen finally pushed herself all the way inside of Haru, and fully scooped her hands underneath the girl’s thighs to keep her legs lifted.

“She’s so wet, Futaba…” Makoto whispered, and cast a glance towards the redhead sitting on the other side of the seat. Futaba was stretched out with her cock sticking straight up from her Oracle outfit, casually stroking it while she watched the fun take fold before her. “Just like the first time we fucked her.”

“Hehehe...I remember how jealous Panther was at first.” Oracle beamed, and could see Ann’s cheeks take on a blush even as she kissed the smaller girl. “Guess I can’t blame her. All of a sudden she wasn’t the only pussy in the room, but I’d like to think we’ve never let either of them wanting more.” She even lifted a hand to offer a fistbump to Makoto, which the other girl reciprocated as best she was able while still holding up Haru’s leg.

From there, Makoto did as she had promised and endeavoured to fuck the two girls to the best of her considerable skill. Within the tight confines of the moving bus she bucked her hips back and forth, lunging her cock as deep as she could muster into the rich girl’s pussy and savoring the inviting, wet grip she received in turn. Haru was whimpering heavy and hot as she was claimed, and Queen knew enough to use her noises as a guide - when she got a bit too high pitched, it was time to move on to the blonde’s pussy. She reached that point in record time that evening, and barely more than a minute or two’s worth of fucking and Makoto found herself pulling back and letting her dick pop out of the other girl’s slit.

“Your turn, Panther...just a taste for now.” Makoto purred, and pushed her hands down atop Panther’s rump to guide her into position. Still glistening with Haru’s nectar, her dick squeezed into the blonde with relative ease, and Ann only whimpered harder as she was claimed. The entire time Panther and Beauty Thief continued to kiss and grope at each other, a union that ensured neither one of them would get too jealous of the other. Nothing helped keep such nasty feelings in check like snowballing with Futaba’s cum!

And as Futaba lingered on the sidelines, she soon found herself wanting to join in the fun. The position was a little too tight for her to fuck Haru or Ann, but thankfully there was one hole left unclaimed. With her wicked little giggle rising in the room Futaba bounced up to her feet and maneuvered behind Makoto herself, pushing hands against her hips and squeezing forward, grinding slowly back and forth as she whispered.

“Can I, Queen?” She asked, as her impressive cock teased back and forth underneath Queen’s balls. The mere notion of taking Futaba’s enormous length in her rear was a daunting one to Makoto, but it was hard telling a girl as cute as Oracle no. Especially when she begged in such a cute and innocent fashion. “Pleeeeeeeease can I bang your backdoor?”

“...you owe me one.” Makoto murmured in response, and then prepared herself for the impact. She took a deep breath to guide her through the tight wedge that started to force inside of her; the inches upon inches of Futaba’s enormous cock that worked deep within her rear. The entire time, it only made her force herself even deeper into Ann, and the blonde finally broke the kiss between herself and Haru with a sharp, sudden cry.

“F...Fuck, Oracle…” Makoto whispered, gazing back at the snickering, goggled girl behind her. Futaba was far shorter than her, and that only meant that her cock was sticking up at an angle, ensuring that she could feel every tiny movement. “Just go easy, okay?”

“We’ll see.” Came the teasing response, and with that the girls threw themselves into the moment. Even with Futaba stuffing her ass with cock, Makoto was able to keep switching between Ann and Haru with a little effort. Futaba slowed down her strikes just enough to let Queen line up her pussy changes, but when she eased herself inside of either girl it encouraged Oracle to start ramming ahead as hard as she could manage. There was no going easy for Makoto that night, since Futaba knew exactly what she could take. After all, it was her job to know her team’s strengths and weaknesses!

The Mona bus continued to roll through Mementos, dodging personas even as Mona himself delighted in everything going on inside of him. He wasn’t...exactly sure where his fun parts where when he was shapeshifted in such a state, but wherever they were, they were happy! From the sounds of all four girls having such fun in his backseat to the scent of lust that saturated the interior, to the glaze of juice and nectar that would slather the backseat and translate into slightly matted fur when he changed back...it was an experience the plucky Phantom Thieves’ mascot would treasure.

Before too long, another round of intense orgasms filled the group, and each of the four girls were left spasming and crying out in pleasure. Though Makoto had done her best to fuck her friends in equal measure, a concession soon had to be made. At a certain point she simply shoved Panther down against Haru’s lap and squeezed their pussies tight together, forming a seam which she rammed her cock in between, grinding their hoods while penetrating neither. It wasn’t quite the same as drilling them down to their depths, but none of them could complain considering how it still made them all weak-kneed and soaked in delight.

When the girls came, they came as a team. Futaba led the charge by pumping her load deep into Makoto’s well-stretched ass, and it was just enough to set Queen off to squirting her cum in between the bellies of her other friends. Her dick was trapped between the leather of Panther’s costume and the lace of Beauty Thief’s, smearing them both with heavy heaping loads of her spunk all while her shaft trembled between their hoods. It sent both the other girls off soon after, and they broke their wet and messy kissing to cry out and let their voices join the orgasmic cries filling the bus.

And a few moments later, they knew they weren’t nearly done. Makoto hadn’t even managed to catch her breath before she was kneeling on the backseat with her hands pressed to the window, watching as Mona left evil persona in the dust through the tunnels of Mementos. Her cock was stiff and hanging between her thighs, gripped in Futaba’s hand while her balls were massaged by Ann. And all three of the other members of the Phantom Thieves - Beauty Thief, Panther, and Oracle - were sharing the honor of sucking every last drop of cum from Queen’s ass.

All in all, it was another successful girls night out for the ladies of the Phantom Thieves. And elsewhere, the boys were sharing their own remarkably identical experience. Horny, stressed-out teenagers working out every last drop of frustration and stress.

Stealing hearts was hard work, but the perk of good friends to bang indiscriminately made it all worth it.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales) I'll never see it coooooooooomiiiiiiiiiiin'~


End file.
